wings_of_fire_spooffandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Continent
The Loss Continent The Loss Continent was a book about a color who lived in a communist society. He lived in a communist society, and was happy because he lived in a communist society even though he was second class in the communist society, better known as Pants. Summary Bule was thinking about how he liked being a second class citizen in Pants. Then Loon woke him up and he was angry for .5 milliseconds before she called him dumb. Then their mom came and gave them... scales. Very creative. She looked at Loon sadly because she was yet another special dragon and that made her jealous. Bule and Loon go try to buy candy, but when they get to the store a character from the bee movie tries to assault Loon. Bule sacrifices himself because he wanted to flirt with the HiveWing. Bule has a strong attraction to bees. Then the assaulter leaves and they try to buy candy. But the candy store man insists on serving the bee who has smelly farts. So she farts in his shop and he is convinced to give them candy. Loon, suddenly out of character, gives the store guy some scales. They go to the garden... garden. All the plants were cut down...? ok whatever it's a children's book who cares Blee and Moonwatcher the Second sit in the garden which has rock drawings of bees murdering plants because 'book'. Lun says her hands hurt so they go to the containment facility or whatever. There are lots of guards. Blee pretends to not care, because Blee. Luna goes to the middle of the facility and lights everyone on fire. Her very loyal boyfriend starts being very stereotypical and attacks them with 120mph fidget spinners before he is frozen by beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Blue runs with two-letter-name away from his arsonist sister, even though he will probably be an arsonist himself. Blue asks two-letter-name why Lona has the arsonist disease and two-letter-name tells him that it is not a disease and that he is also an arsonist even though he only has a 50 percent chance of being one but whatever haha children's book. Blue is confused and then pretends to be a slave. Yes because he isn't already one makes sense right haha then he runs again. Then he gets thrown or something and stuff happens. BUT THEN. he sees bee feet. very attractive bee feet. Color goes to the feet and is lead to a library, accidentally telling the first secret he's ever been let in on in his life to a stranger he doesn't know. Then the bee dragon turns on the light and Red realizes that she is a bee dragon. 'oh no' Blue thinks, but then he sees the bee feet again and is enamored. blue and the bee dragon introduce themselves. the bee dragon is cricket. cricket is very smart. the typical 'smart and short with glasses' thing but in dragon form cricket immediately decides to give blue her biography, as well as choose him for her love interest five seconds after we meet her. then she burns him. blue is injected with sleep poison so he tells cricket that he wants to marry her. cricket responds with a resounding 'yes'. blue then wakes up because cricket was probably doing a science experiment on him. they hide and cricket immediately becomes sad. green is sad because she is sad.